The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments and more particularly to an electronic wind brass instrument such as a trumpet.
Music synthesizers have, for some time, been used with various types of musical instruments such as organs and pianos. The music synthesizer is in effect a voltage controlled oscillator having associated with it a system of filters, and waveform and amplitude shapers used to produce output signals of a frequency corresponding to musical notes. Heretofore, synthesizers have been used primarily with organ type keyboards to control the applied voltage and hence output frequency.
There are many advantages to the use of the synthesizer rather than actual instruments to produce sounds. For instance, a synthesizer may be programmed to automatically produce notes in harmony with the notes being played. Another advantage is that the synthesizer's output is an electronic signal which may be used to drive an amplifier and speaker system for loud volume if required or an earphone arrangement which enables the musical instrument to be played without disturbing others. Similarly, the output of the synthesizer could be connected directly to a tape deck for recording without any audible signal produced until the tape deck is played back.
As stated, up until now, the use of a synthesizer has been limited to musicians having keyboard skills. There are, however, many talented musicians devoted to wind instruments such as the trumpet, cornet, flugelhorn, French horn, etc., who could also benefit from the use of the music synthesizer. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows a musician skilled in the use of a valved brass instrument to use his skills to play the music synthesizer.